


What Remains

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bittersweet, Community: comment_fic, F/M, POV Han Solo, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy among the stars isn't easy. It's much easier to just <i>drift</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_Fic prompt: [Star Wars, Han Solo/Leia Organa, Han does come home from Starkiller after nearly dying and starts anew with Leia.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/744229.html?thread=98346277#t98346277)

"Leia first," Han says, body still cool and tender from the bacta tank, mind still hazy from the spice Chewie smuggled him to take the edge of pain off. "The princess-- _general_ \--first. Then you can take me to the top brass for questions." The kids who rescued him--the squirrelly guy, the cute Jedi girl, and their dashing pilot buddy--all exchange a look, knowing better than to argue with a cantankerous Han Solo.  
  
"But General Organa sort of _is_ the top brass," Dameron says politely, an arm still wound around Han's waist, keeping him upright. "I think she'll want to--"  
  
"I can take it from here, Commander," Leia says, voice drifting across the loading dock like a Corellian breeze. "Why don't you take Rey and Finn to get something to eat?"  
  
Han sighs, bracing himself to stand tall so Leia won't see him wince in pain, but before he can even stand on his own, Leia's arm is looped through his, fingers firm on his elbow. It's like they've never been apart--him falling, Leia catching.  
  
They've always spared their touches for when they really count. Kisses are good, and so is the stuff that comes _after_ kisses, but they've long grown out of the sort of casual touches that come with true intimacy.  
  
Intimacy among the stars isn't easy. It's much easier to just _drift_.  
  
"You're a mess," Leia says softly, leading Han into the base, steering him towards what must be her private quarters. Her steps are measured and sure, slow enough for Han to keep up at her side. "I almost lost it, right in here, right at the controls. It was like a lightsaber ran us both through."  
  
"He looked so _gone_ ," Han says, not knowing what else could possibly be told. "He wasn't...he wasn't our _son_ , Leia, he was so _scared_..."  
  
"Sit," Leia says, easing Han into a chair, and he closes his eyes, not wanting to see the pain he knows is on her face, see the way her brow furrows in silent agony. She suffers in the ways of royalty--deep and invisible. Her cool hand brushes his hair back from his forehead, and she steps behind him, cradling his head. "Breathe. Then speak."  
  
She could've cried. She could've demanded to know where Ben was, where Snoke was, why Han couldn't save their boy, how Han survived him, how-why- _how_ , but instead, they just stay still, sharing the warmth of their bodies, trying to not fall apart.  
  
Leia leans down and kisses the crown of Han's head. "You came back to me," she whispers. "You didn't leave me."  
  
"Not yet," he says, and knows that even with all he has lost, he still has her, and he'd go to hell and back before he'd lose her again.


End file.
